Lumina (AWLSE)
Important!: This article is about '''Lumina, a character from AWLSE game'. You may be looking for Lumina, a character from the original AWL game. '' Lumina (AWL) appears in Harvest Moon: A Wonderful Life Lumina ( Reona in the Japanese version ) is the rich, budding pianist who lives with Romana and Sebastian in Forget-Me-Not Valley. Appearance In the First Chapter: "The Beginning," Lumina is but a young girl; only eighteen years of age. She has shoulder-length hair, tucked behind her ears, with bangs and is held in place by a yellow headband. Her wardrobe consists of a short-sleeved, white tee-shirt with an orange, yellow-rimmed sailor-style collar and dark blue jeans along with plain, red sneakers. Regardless if you marry her or not, she will grow up the following chapter. At the start of Chapter 2: "Happy Harvesting", Lumina is taller, her hair is cut shorter and curls inward, her bangs more trimmed than when she was younger, and her body has developed into that of a young woman. She dons two outfits: the first retaining her signature yellow hairband and exhibiting a green plaid dres s that reaches her ankles and a black belt around the waist. Underneath the dress is a white, long-sleeved, turtle neck shirt and black tights. The other dress she displays is worn only if you choose to marry her at the said year. She now wears a pink headband and in contrast to her green plaid dress: wears a long-sleeved white dress adorned with a pink scarf. It is complemented by a azure-ruffle skirt reaching her ankles. It is notable that she only wears this dress during Chapter 2: "A Birth". On both outfits, she wears brown, Venetian style shoes. She still has a baby-face, but slightly more matured. What does change, other than her wardrobe and hair, is her structure. Now much similar to Chris's. She is taller, only a few inches, and her body is more developed than when she was eighteen. Personality Lumina is best described as the shy, talented, Granddaughter of Romana. Lumina is known for being pretty shy at first, but if you befriend her, she will eventually open up. Lumina is also a very talented girl, she loves to paint photographs and play the piano becoming better during later years the game, Romana also loves to listen and dance to her melody. Character Outline Lumina is the shy, talented, Granddaughter of Romana. Her parents died when she was at a young age which left her an orphan. Her Grandmother Romana took her in and brought her to the valley to live with her in the Villa. She now lives with her and their butler Sebastian. Family Romana As previously stated, Romana is Lumina's wealthy grandmother who took her in after she became an orphan when both her parents died. The two have a very close relationship with one another. Since Romana dislikes being referred to as "Grandma," Lumina refers to her as "Auntie Romana." Romana taught Lumina at a young age how to play the piano and gave her support when she plays, also praising her when she plays it perfectly, this pressuring Lumina. Nevertheless, Romana still loves Lumina very much and only wants the best for her. During an event with Sebastian, it is revealed that Lumina resembled Romana when she was in her younger years. Parents Since her parents passed away when she was just a child, Lumina is unknowledgeable about them and wonders what kind of people they were like. She may speak to you about this but often times she quickly dismisses the matter, concluding that she is greatful that her grandmother raised her. Sebastian Even though they are not blood-related, Lumina and Sebastian have a close relationship. As Romana's butler, Sebastian has known Lumina for a long time. Lumina does not merely treat him like a servant but a close friend she can talk to, even on times of trouble. Even after years have passed, his feelings never waver. It is proven after he attempts to wrestle Mukumuku to get a paintbrush just for her. Relationships Rock Rock occasionally visits Romana's manor, it is not clear whether the reason is to interact with Lumina or to admire the beauty of the mansion. Both in the regular and special edition, the main character shares a cutscene with him and Lumina. Depending on your response to Lumina's dilemma, he will either leave the mansion thwarted or scold you for being inconsiderate and give her some advice. If the latter is the case, you will automatically exit the manor in shame. Rock and Lumina seem to have a friendly relationship but it is hinted that he is infatuated with her, both in AWLSE and AnWL.﻿ Main Character Lumina seems to take an interest in the main character of Harvest Moon: AWL. However, the interest she has for you could either be romantic or just simply big-brother kind. If you choose to get married to one of the three bachelorettes (Muffy, Celia, or Nami) when you announce the news to Romana, Lumina, and Sebastian, Lumina just laughs then looks around nervously before running away. Your character tries to chase after her, but she gets away. This could imply that Lumina is upset about the marriage. Nami's Son Has obvious spoilers, please discontinue reading if you don't want to be spoilt of the game plot. If ever you are to marry Nami, she will bear a son and he will display affection towards Lumina during his teen years and will ask about your advice for Lumina. You can choose to act positively or negatively towards his love consultation and Nami will give him her thoughts about the matter. It is unknown if they do end up together, as they are not seen together at the conclusion of the game. Likes & Dislikes 'Likes:' *Flowers *Marinade *Golden wool *Strawberries *Records *Moon Ore Response:'' "Wow! That's my favorite. Is it for me? ... Yeah! Thank you!"'' 'Dislikes: ' *Tomato *Fodder *Fish *Scary digging objects *Milk *Gold coin Response: ''Coming Soon!'' Marriage In Harvest Moon: AWL: SE, you have the option to marry Lumina, unlike in the regular edition of the game. Like the rest of the bachelorettes, you have heart scenes with Lumina and have to woo her with gifts in order to court her. The diary that has the amount of hearts she feels for your character is located in her room on the end table. The best way to get hearts with her quickly is by giving her two flowers and talking to her every day. If you get married to her, you'll have a family with her and go on with life until you eventually die. Proposal When you have four hearts with Lumina, have the blue feather, and propose to her this will trigger a scene where Lumina shows Romana the blue feather. Romana is shouting about how she doesn't believe it and Sebastian begs her to calm down, to which she responds with asking how he'd feel if he was here and that her 'Sweet little Lumina' is being taken away from her. Romana asks you if you really think you can make Lumina happy. For best results, choose "Leave it to me!". She starts yelling again, then smiles and says she's just kidding. Sebastian tells her that the joke was taken too far. Romana apologizes and says she wasn't entirely lying because Lumina is very important to her. She asks Lumina if you were the one one she was in love with, and that you're a good, honest man so far. After Romana gives Lumina her blessing, she tells you to make Lumina happy then says she needs to teach her many things before she can get married. Lumina says she will study her hardest to become a good wife. The scene ends after Romana threatens Lumina with a stern talking to for calling her "Grandma." You can also wait until the end of the chapter for her to come to you. She'll come to your house and admit that she has fallen in love with you. She says that she knows you only think of her as a little sister, but she wanted to tell you how she felt. You then have the options to either propose to her or say "I'm terribly sorry." For best results, propose to her. She accepts the feather and says that you feeling the same about her is like a dream come true, then tells you that she'll be waiting for you at the Villa. After Romana and Sebastian say their goodbyes to Lumina, you and your bride-to-be go around town telling everybody the good news then after go to your farm, exactly like with the other three bachelorettes. Life After Marriage Child The child will automatically appear at the start of the second year. His overall appearance reflecting that of Lumina's. The attitude and career he will take is up to you, depending on how you raise him. The child will be easier to influence during childhood, but will have identity crisis during the teen years of his life. During these years, he will briefly mention that he is attracted to Kate and asks for advice. During the conclusion of the game, the main character passes away and he is deeply affected by this but continues on with his life. His career is also determined. 'Note: 'This article is still under renovation! Please be patient.